


Uninterrupted Kings

by MistressofYaoi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confession, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tags to be added, all the feels, ed made it to dinner, happy home life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofYaoi/pseuds/MistressofYaoi
Summary: A confession is only the beginning for a new life for Mayor Cobblepot and his Chief of Staff, but whatever Gotham throws at them they can stand up to it together right?





	1. All Leading to this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> ever since seeing Isabella, she felt like an obstacle that really should not have mattered to Ed as much as she did, he knew her for less than a week and yet is able to through away a friendship built over so much longer after everything he himself has done? With this idea in mind I wrote this fanfic, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thank you to deathbyOTPin123 for the beautiful cover image for this fic!!!

Prologue - All Leading to this Moment

 

“I cannot be bought, but stolen with a glance. I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?”

As Oswald sat at the table within the Van Dahl mansion waiting for Ed’s arrival to dinner, the answer to the riddle that Edward had told him on several days before he had won Gotham’s mayoral election and worked out the answer that day swam in his head. Love. Oswald thought he had known love and what it was to be loved whenever he was in the company of his dearly departed mother. He absolutely adored the ground she had walked on and would have done anything to protect her. On the day Tabitha Galavan had killed that innocent woman before his eyes, Oswald believed that love had died that day, but then when had he allowed love back into his life? When was it that he started loving Edward Nygma?

He remembers his first interaction with the man, not particularly fond of the fact that within their first encounter he was quite sure that Edward was, like many others, making fun of him going as far to tell him some worthless fact about Emperor Penguins with the eagerness of a child seeking praise. The whole encounter had left a bad taste in his mouth. He was just so sick of those within this city seeing him as nothing more than a joke, whether they be from the underworld of the G.C.P.D. One day he would be feared in this town, no one would say a joke about him, for they would fear him and they would respect him.

His next encounter would come several months later when Oswald had reached one of his lowest points and was found battered, bruised and begging for help. He had little memory of Edward finding him, but he does remember waking up in the other man's bed. Oswald would admit to himself now, that moment had scared him. Edward worked for the GCPD he could hand him over at any point and he would be locked away for sure. It was a surprise then when Edward told him he had just wanted to talk to Oswald and get advice from him because he was embracing another part of himself. He will admit now, it was foolish of him to try and warn Edward against this path he had chosen, because while in that apartment with Edward he had caught a glimpse of something else about the man, something that it was obvious he was trying to suppress though at the same time seemed to be overflowing from him. There was a darkness within Edward Nygma and it was powerful and almost alluring, an almost kindred spirit perhaps and maybe a friend.

Memories begin to blur however after the death of Theo Galavan and he is sure that it had to do with what Hugo Strange had done to him while in Arkham and in truth it is a time he would rather forget. Upon being released he had gained the surprise of his life when he finally got a chance to visit his beloved mother’s grave. He got to meet someone he never thought he would get a chance to meet, his father Elijah Van Dahl. A man who claimed to have loved his mother as much as Oswald does but was too much of a coward to hold onto that love. Elijah accepted Oswald completely even after finding out the kind of man his son had grown into. Once again Oswald had love in his life, but it did not last thanks to his father’s current wife and stepchildren. Once again someone else destroyed the happiness and love he had found only this time unlike with the Galavan’s he was able to get back at the worthless woman and her offspring in a matter most fitting in his mind. Thinking about his father Oswald was reminded of what his mother had told him about love, true love. About how special it was and that once you find that person you truly love to never let them go.

“I cannot be bought, but stolen with a glance. I’m worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?” he repeats the riddle to himself out loud once again as he stared at nothing in particular on the table before him, lost in thought. The night he had won the election and become mayor of Gotham, the sparks that had flown through him upon the victory. At the time he thought it was the victory of winning cleanly thanks to Edward proving to him that he could do it on his own that had caused that feeling. But maybe, just maybe that was the moment he fell head over heels for the man. He had never felt happier in his life before that very moment as Edward told him he believed in him even when no one else did. They had certainly grown closer from that point onwards, so close that Oswald felt a sense of comfort and security he had not felt in a long time. Being around Edward he did not feel alone in this city. He was so comfortable in fact he had not even noticed the danger he had put himself in when it came to Butch. Oswald’s trust of the man had been flimsy at best in the past, though he had hoped they had put all that behind them he was after all a loyal man to have at his side. Even if his tastes in the woman he seemed to devote himself to were extremely questionable in his opinion. First Fish and now… Tabitha Galavan, the only reason that wench of a woman was still alive was that she was keeping Butch docile.

But Edward had seen the danger Oswald was in and had saved him from being destroyed by someone he should have been able to trust. Trust it seemed was worth nothing in this city it seemed. That night in the mansion the two had sat and talked by the fire and Edward had confided in him that he would do anything for him and as he pulled Edward into that hug his heart swelled with joy, oh he knew for sure at that moment. He was willing to trust this man that he did not want to let go of as they embraced that night. He tried countless times during the following week to convey his feelings to Edward, but it proved harder a hurdle to step over than he ever thought it would be. Then finally he decided to just jump over it and invited his chief of staff to the mansion for dinner so that they could discuss something in private. If Edward was suspicious of the invite he did not seem to show it and seemed almost relieved by it and even offered to bring some drinks for the evening.

A genuine smile grew wide on Oswald’s face as he heard the front door to the mansion open then close and footsteps make their way towards the dining room. This was it, all or nothing.

 

* * *

 

Acceptance was a feeling Edward Nygma had never experienced around his own peers at any point in his life. With his unusually high IQ even as a child, he had found it difficult to relate to those around him. He would tell himself it was not arrogance. It was just that he just could not relate to the idiots around him. They were all, children and adults alike, just so stupid and immature. As a child, he always hoped that once he became an adult he would get the respect he deserved from those around him, that others would see the worth of his intelligence and therefore the worth of him. They didn’t. If anything working at the GCPD at times felt like being back in high school all over again and the truth had become obvious, some idiots never grow up. They would always look down on him, see him as nothing more than an annoyance. Well, if they were going to see him that way he would then at least enjoy at times getting under their skins. He knew his riddles got on the nerves of many of the officers too dumb to figure even the simplest of them out. Harvey Bullock, in particular, was fun to annoy, he knew the man looked down on him. Just another drunk idiot staring down at him… ‘push those thoughts down’ he would constantly tell himself when around Bullock.

No, acceptance did not come into his life until he had met Oswald Cobblepot, even if their first meeting had not been the best. Ed got the distinct feeling he got on the Penguin's nerves the first time they met within the GCPD headquarters. He just could not help approaching the man known as The Penguin. There was something about him that pulled Edward in and though at the time he did not know exactly what it was, it had felt like it was a private riddle that only he could solve and that thought excited him. One thing he was sure of, meeting Oswald had been a life-changing event and when they kept meeting over and over again well he began to believe that there was such a thing as fate.

He had even proven to Oswald that he deserved to be mayor and could win the election without being underhanded, he had proven to him that the people wanted a man like him in charge. He had shown him the acceptance he himself had never felt. The drawback, however, it did not go over well with The Penguins former right hand, Butch Gilzean. A muscle-bound idiot that reminded Edward too much of his former tormentors both in school and at the GCPD. Which had put Ed on high alert around the man and he was glad he had followed that hunch when the ‘Red Hood Gang’ returned to town, it did not take much to figure out that Butch was behind this little stunt, even when he took out his own men in a feeble attempt to cover his tracks. Tricking Butch into thinking he would betray Oswald gave Edward a thrill he had never felt before in his life and had left him feeling giddy until Butch had chocked him right there on the stage. Fate, however, had other plans than letting him die by the hands of that brute and it was Oswald that had come to his rescue just as he was about to black out. It was Oswald calling out, no begging his name.

There was a change between the two since that night, something had changed in him that night. That night as Oswald made him ginger tea for his throat and they sat together on the couch bathed in the flickering light of the fireplace, something had changed in the way Oswald looked at him. That look made Edward want to let his friend know he would do anything for him and upon telling him this Oswald had pulled him into the first hug he had had in a long while. It was a comforting feeling being held by the smaller man he considered his best friend, but as the hug came to an end and they pulled apart for a moment Ed could have sworn he felt a slight tug from Oswald as if the other man never wanted to let him go. It was back to work after that. Working as Oswald’s chief of staff and not just as the mayor, with Butch now on the run he had started helping him with his work as the king of Gotham as well. A role he found himself enjoying immensely. For once in his life, he felt respected by those around him. Even the voices within had stopped that night, he had not had an episode for over a week now, his mind was at peace.

That day had started the same as any other though for some reason Oswald had seemed on edge all day, perhaps the stress of being the mayor of Gotham and king of its underworld was finally getting to him. On several occasions throughout the day, it felt as though he was about to tell Edward something important, but he kept stopping himself. Something was on the tip of his tongue but he kept holding it back. It was such odd behavior for Oswald. As of late, he had seemed more confident than ever and yet in those moments he tried to tell Ed what he was trying to tell him, Ed saw fear and a flicker of shame in his eyes. Ed was left wondering what had him so worried, was it perhaps the fact that they had not found Butch yet? Thinking that was the case Edward had apologized for the lack of progress in finding the man. Oswald’s nonchalant reaction to the apology, however, meant that this was not what he was so worried about. Things came to a head when they were on Oswald’s mayoral visit with a local school. It was quite obvious that the mayor did not want to be there, but after having a heart to heart with a child who was sitting alone he had pulled Edward aside and asked that he join him for dinner tonight at the mansion, as there was something he wanted to discuss with him in private. This certainly piqued Ed’s curiosity and he offered to buy the wine for the evening.


	2. Mistakes Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I originally said there would be two chapters, but this story turned out longer than I originally planned. I do hope you all enjoy where this is going!

Edward Nygma was met with cold silence as he opened the front door to the Van Dahl mansion that evening. Oswald had given him a key to the front door almost a week ago now. In case he wanted to come home when Oswald was not there. After all, being both Mayor of Gotham and King of the underworld meant that he would not be home every night. It felt strangely comforting to call this place home. He had never felt at home in a dwelling shared with others before, his first real home had been his first apartment in Gotham, but this mansion he shared with his best friend Oswald, it felt more like a home than anywhere he had ever lived before. There was a comfort he had never felt before in waking to the sound of others in the house, a feeling of not being alone. He had not once felt alone since he had been released from Arkham. He still found himself lying in bed at night just in awe at the fact that he could call such an amazing mansion, home.

That is what it had become since he had left Arkham, he was even surprised to find out the day he arrived that the belongings from his old apartment had been brought to the mansion on Oswald’s orders. It did not amount to much but he was happy to see his own clothes in the closet of the room he had been offered in the mansion, plus a few extra suits upon his arrival and the fact that his friend had given him the room closest to the library in the mansion had made him even happier. Those first few nights he had trouble sleeping and had sat in bed with a cup of tea and reading whatever took his fancy from the mansion's collection of books.

When he had asked Oswald why he had done so much for him back then, Oswald had simply said it was how a friend should be treated. Friend, it felt like almost a foreign concept to him at this point in his life, no one had ever really willingly called him a friend, at best he was an acquaintance or work colleague and at worse… he was the weird riddle guy everyone avoided. Friendships never lasted with him, people would either get tired of him or in worst case scenarios he would no longer be of use to them so the other person would end the charade of ‘friendship’ with him. A few times this had happened they had even laughed at him telling him, ‘why would anyone want to be friends with a weirdo like you?’ No, all friendship had brought him in the past was hardship and regret. He had not felt any of this with Oswald except slightly that one time Jim had discovered his friendship with the other man.

Jim had tried to make him feel guilty for even associating with Oswald, claiming he was a bad influence and not the kind of person Ed should be friends with. Jim had almost made him feel guilty for his friendship, but James Gordon was an idiot whose opinion at the end of the day, especially now, Ed could not care less about. As if James fucking Gordon was such a good judge of character when it came to friends. He seemed pretty chummy with that asshole of a partner he had not to mention he had fallen hook line and sucker for Theo Galivan’s little act and who was it at the end that had saved Jim from Galivan? Was it that idiot partner of his? No! It was Oswald! The man Jim had told Ed not to trust! And how did Jim repay Oswald’s help? Oswald took the fall for Galavan’s murder even though it was Jim who had pulled the trigger.

“Oswald?” he called out to his friend as he shut the door behind him, a little surprised that the housekeeper Olga had not come to collect his coat upon entering. She usually did not leave for the evening till around 8:30 pm, closer to 9:30 pm if they had guests for the evening. The house was unusually dark for this time of the evening as well. None of the hallway lights were on and the only light seemed to be coming from the very quiet dining room. Usually, upon arriving home after Oswald he could hear the sound of Olga working somewhere in the house, usually the kitchen. Oswald would usually be watching one of his guilty pleasure television programmes he use to watch with his mother in the dining room. As of late, it had been Golden Girls. The canned laughter of the show echoing off the walls of the house would occasionally be joined with a snicker from the man watching as well, it was a side of Oswald very few had ever seen. He always looked so relax when sitting in front of the television. All tension was gone from his face and a small relax smile curled on his lips. It was a gentler side of him. The only sound that Edward heard this evening as he made his way further into the mansion was the faint sound of the fire crackling and the occasional creak of the house itself under his feet. Then he heard it, the sound of a chair moving and a cane hitting the floor followed by the telltale footsteps that could only belong to one person in Gotham. They took a few steps then stopped.

‘ _ You idiot, you have walked right into a trap!’  _ the persistent voice in the back of his head who had been silent for weeks now finally spoke up, sending a chill down Edward’s back. No, he did not want to start this battle again, not now. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the thoughts away even though he knew it was futile once they began.

_ ‘He is probably pissed off about you not finding that idiot Butch! And now you have walked right into a trap where he is going to punish you!’ _ No that could not be it, he had already told him not to worry about that, but then again Oswald had been acting strange all day around him. Not keeping eye contact and acting all nervous.

“I’m… I’m in the dining room Edward.” he barely heard Oswald’s voice as it seemed to tremble. Why did he sound so… nervous? Was something wrong? With how quiet the house was, plus how nervous Oswald sounded, maybe this was a trap. Or was it something else? The gears inside Edward’s brain began to turn as he tried to figure out the current situation and then a few ideas struck him that seemed so obvious!

Was someone else in the house?

Was Oswald’s voice trembling because someone else was in the room with him, holding him hostage?

Was it Butch? Here to take his revenge on both of them?

He had to protect his friend!

Ed quickly reached into his jacket and grabbed out the small handgun he kept on him at all times when out in public, it was a needed precaution with the kind of people the mayor of Gotham associated with and given the company that Oswald kept it had been easy enough for Edward to get a hold of one for himself, even with his own criminal record. He would have to thank Victor Zsasz at a later date for getting it for him. With his gun drawn he made his way to the dining room and froze at the sight that greeted him. There stood Oswald trembling with fear at the sight of him.

“Edward?” the look on Oswald’s face, was the most heartbreaking sight Edward Nygma had ever seen in his life and as he watched the tears begin to flow down his best friends face, he knew he had made a grave mistake.

“Oh no no no no…” was all that slipped out of his mouth as he dropped the gun and ran the short distance across the room to his friend as he began to fall.

 

****

 

To say that Oswald was nervous that evening would have been a huge understatement. It was almost laughable how terrified he was. He had stood before and bested some of the most dangerous mobsters and monsters Gotham had ever seen. He had faced death more times than he cared to count. He had been tortured in Arkham in the name of treatment and yet none of that came close to the fear he felt just sitting there waiting. He knew whatever happened tonight, whatever reaction Edward would have to his confession, everything was going to change between them. They had reached a comfortable friendship between themselves and Oswald was willing to risk all of that tonight because he knew he wanted more than friendship from Edward because he felt something stronger than friendship for his best friend. He could not see a life without Edward by his side and he knew that was not a normal friendship feeling. 

Whether Edward reciprocated his feelings or outright rejected him after tonight things would never be the same between them again. That very thought frightened him more than anything that had happened in his life before then. Even more than when he had lost his dear mother and father in separate incidents. He had found himself tempted earlier in the evening to pour himself a drink to calm his nerves, but he also knew that if he had one drink at this point it would lead to another and then another. He wanted to and needed to be sober for this moment. He almost regretted that decision as he heard the front door open and then close. The sound echoing off the silent halls of the house. His hands began to shake uncontrollably, he squeezed them into tight fists as well as closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He could do this. He was going to do this. He was ready for this!

“Oswald?” Edward’s voice called out from the front door and in an instant, it was like the nervous spell that was upon him had been lifted and he let out the breath he did not even realize he had been holding since hearing the door open. Reaching for his cane Oswald pulled himself up from his seat, wanting to greet his friend as he entered the dining room with a warm smile that he hoped would be filled with the love and devotion he felt within his own heart, so he slowly made his way to stand in front of the table to face the entrance to the hallway. He told himself once again, he was ready for this.

“I’m… I’m in the dining room Edward.” Damn it. He hated how weak and pathetic his voice sounded to himself. Doubt began to swim in his head, he tried to push it aside but there sat that painful lingering thought. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe they should just stay friends, he could live with that. If they remained the way they were at the very least Edward could stay by his side. He could live with that, having Edward stay by his side without knowing… No, he stopped that thought, his friend deserved the truth from him. Not telling him would be the same as lying to his friend and he did not want to ever lie to Edward. Not a lie this big. He could feel those nerves crawling around and twisting within his gut once again. No, he was not going to run away from his confession this time, he was not going to be a coward. He squeezed his eyes shut fighting back the fearful tears that threatened to fall.

He was not prepared for what he saw he opened his eyes. His heart instantly began to break and those tears slowly began to fall down his cheek.

There in the entrance stood Edward Nygma with a gun pointed at him! No this was not how this evening was supposed to go! Had Ed already suspected what he was going to tell him and already rejected him? That had to be it. He had already rejected him. Shaking he tried to take a step back only to bump into the table and stare at the gun pointed at him. The tears just kept falling his eyesight growing blurry as he stared in shock as his voice caught in his throat. All he could manage was a single word that tore at his heart.

“Edward?” he called out the name that was wrapped around his heart.

His voice was barely a shaking whisper. His whole body was shaking as his eyes moved from the gun to Edward’s face. Those beautiful dark brown eyes that he had wanted to drown himself in. He feared what he was going to see in those eyes. He feared the hatred and disgust he was sure he would find there, but to Oswald’s surprise, there was no hate or disgust in them. Just Confusion? It was too much his bad leg gave out underneath him and he began to fall.

“No no no no…” he heard Edward call out.

It all happened so fast, he shut his eyes tight waiting for the pain of falling onto his leg would cause. He welcomed the embrace of pain, it would be a distraction from the pain in his chest. The crumbling pain, however, never came. What came instead was his body being enveloped in a familiar warmth. Long arms grabbing onto his torso and falling down with him, cushioning his fall as those beautiful brown eyes stared directly into his from above. They were filled with fear, worry and something else he was not sure he had seen in those eyes before, something he deep down knew was a perfect reflection of what he felt.

“Oswald! I am so sorry! I thought… something had happened to you! I thought you were in danger! Oswald! Oswald!” Ed’s worried cries pierced through his soul. No there was no hate or disgust in those wonderful eyes. The irony of the position they were in was not lost on Oswald at that moment. It was a mirror image of when Oswald had saved Ed from Butch at The Sirens.

He tried to push the words he wanted, needed to say out but as he stared into those worried brown eyes his mind once again like earlier in the day just went blank all over again. Damnit why was this so bloody hard, all he had to do was look at Edward and tell him, Edward Nygma, I love you. Why was it so hard to say it out loud when his mind was screaming it. The worried stare from Edward above him was not making things any easier either, those eyes had him pinned he did not know what to do next. He closed his eyes to think, then he remembered.

Edward had once told Oswald that to solve a problem, one can get to distracted by the details. Sometimes a simple solution was best and there was one response that would be the simplest of solutions. It would get his feelings across without having to say a word. Mind made up and not wanting to think about it any longer Oswald opened his eyes, leaned forward and captured Ed’s lips in a tender kiss. He just hoped and prayed that Edward would not push him away.

 

~to be Continued


	3. Tender and Delicate Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the confession comes to a conclusion in this chapter!

“Are you ok Oswa….” Ed’s question was caught on his lips as Oswald leaned into him and captured his lips in a tender kiss and without even realizing what was happening, he very easily found himself kissing back. Everything from today made sense now. Oswald’s odd behavior, his nervousness, those longing stares when he thought Ed was not paying attention. It had all lead to this moment. Oswald wanted to confess his love to him and like always his best friend had been overthinking things and working himself up into a worried tizzy. He wants to pull back and tell Oswald it’s ok, but as he does pull away he feels a hand grab at his tie pulling him even closer to the man below him, but Edward still moves back, just slightly. He wants to look at Oswald, he needs to look at him. He pulls back enough to look the other man in the eyes as he rests his forehead on Oswald’s. He had never seen so much love and adoration aimed at him before in his life, the sight was beyond breathtaking and almost overwhelming.

“Edward…” his name escapes Oswald’s lips as a strained cry for attention and love that just tugs oh so gently at his heart. Edward, in turn, brings his hands up to either side of Oswald’s tear-stained face and rubs a thumb across his cheek, wiping away the tears that are still falling before leaning forward  “I’m not going anywhere Oswald” he whispered to him softly as he kissed away the tears his thumbs missed. It was in this moment that Edward realizes just how precious Oswald has become to him. Ever so gently he moved his hands away from Oswald’s face so he could help the other man back into a standing position. As much as he was loving the feeling of lying there on the floor with Oswald in his arms, he knew neither of them could stay in the uncomfortable position for long.

He could not believe the sight before him. Though it was true that Edward had had countless crushes in the past and had actively pursued those crushes, Kristen Kringle had been the only one to give him the time of day and that was only after he had helped save her at work. If he had not saved her chances are she would have never given him a second glance. He had seen how she looked at him, like something annoying stuck to the bottom of her shoe. But there had been something so appealing about her when he first laid eyes upon her that it just made Ed’s heart flutter. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was quite certain he would never meet anyone more beautiful and the first time they had met, that smile had made starting work at the GCPD a little more bearable. He could put up with all the idiots that called themselves cops, their jeers, insults, and bullying if it meant he could see her smile every day. Slowly over time though he saw less of that smile aimed at him.

The smile Oswald had directed at him right now, however, was completely foreign to him, not ever in his life had Edward ever had someone actively try and woo him. Let alone outright confess their feelings to him and now he had the most powerful, charismatic man in all of Gotham in his arms. Who without saying a single word had confessed so much in one small gesture, a kiss from tear-stained face staring up at him filled with so much love for him and him alone. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, only one thought lingered quietly in the back of his mind as he stared back.

Edward had honestly never even given any thought to an attraction to any other man. If anything he had hated and was disgusted by most men he had met throughout his life and yet, there was something different about Oswald. He had known there was something different about him, from the first moment he had seen him in the GCPD. There had always been something different about Oswald compared to anyone else he had met in life, man or woman. Oswald had seen him. Actually seen him as a person. Admittedly their first interaction had not been the best, but that was completely his own fault and his lack of people skills when it came to meeting new people. When he had found Oswald broken and injured in the forest, it had felt like finding a baby bird that had fallen from its nest and he had helped the other man recover by taking him home because there was no way he could take him to the hospital. They would call the police and he knew how the police would treat the man. He had seen and heard how they treated him. Both as a criminal and as a person. They had teased and gossiped about the other man much as they did to himself when they thought Edward was not listening and more so when they knew he was. Over time he realized he enjoyed the other man's company and it seemed to him at least that Oswald also enjoyed his company and maybe that was all he needed.

* * *

  
  
It has been a leap of fate if anything else when he leaned forward and kissed Edward. It could have gone wrong in so many ways, he knew that. So when he almost instantly felt the other man return the kiss it was almost too much and he felt himself instantly melt. He was not pushed away or rejected as he had feared, quite the opposite actually. It was subtle at first but then he realized… Edward was kissing him back. He was not pushing him away. He was pulling him closer and it felt beyond bliss. He did not want this moment to end, but then Edward pulled away. No, he was not ready to let go of this moment, he grabbed hold of the first part of Edward he could reach, which happen to be his tie and pulled him back towards him.

“Edward” it was embarrassing how pathetic his plea sounded to his own ears, he could feel fearful tears build up in his eyes threatening to spill once again. What if he had only kissed back to be polite? He could still run away, leave him and could even use this new development against him. Everything he was, was in Edward’s hands at this moment. He had the power to destroy everything that was Oswald Cobblepot at this moment. He could very well use his emotions against him, just like so many had before.

“I’m not going anywhere, Oswald,” he says to him as he wipes away the tears he did not even realize had fallen and then leaned forward and kissed away the remaining tears and that was all it took for all his fears for that evening to come to an end. Ed loved him, he was so sure of it at that moment.

He does not remember getting up from the floor with Edward but he does remember being pulled onto the couch by the fire, the same couch where Edward had promised he would do anything for Oswald. Just like that night, they held each other in a tight embrace, only this time when they stared into each other's eyes they did kiss. Small kisses quickly turned into more passionate deeper kisses and gentle caresses of each other, though no clothes were removed they just laid there on the couch cuddling, caressing and kissing until they fell asleep in each other's arms by the fire.

The next morning when Olga arrived at her usual time to begin cleaning and to start breakfast, she was furious to see that the feast she had prepared for the master of the house was left untouched on the dining room table, but as she began to grumble and clear the table she saw the two men asleep on the couch cuddled up together. Her heart softened at the sight, especially for the peaceful smile on both men’s faces. Especially the masters, she had never seen him so content. Clearing the table could wait till they awoke she decided as she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them.

 

~to be continued


	4. It's Almost Domestic

Victor Zsasz had walked in on a lot of different activities in his time as a hitman when invited to a meeting at a mob bosses residence. From drug binges to the kinkiest of sex parties that he was sure were illegal in most countries, there had been one involving a pig once and he had learned more about certain public officials than he ever cared to ever know about them on one nightly visit. Hell, it was not unusual for him to show up and there to already be a dead body on the floor and he had simply been called because they wanted him to ‘get rid of it’. Needless to say, he was quite sure by this point in his life there was nothing he would walk in on that would put him in a state of surprised shock. Then he walked into the Van Dahl mansion that evening after being summoned by the King of Gotham and Mayor Oswald Cobblepot and could have sworn he heard the mayor… giggling?

He had heard Oswald laugh on more than one occasion, usually, it was a sadistic chortle of a laugh when he was particularly proud of himself for the trouble or pain he had caused for another, or there was his saccharin sweet fake laugh he used usually when he was trying to butter someone up but the laugh he heard filling the halls of the mansion as he snuck his way in; because Victor Zsasz does not need to use the front door if he does not want to, was almost innocent sounding and it seemed to be coming from the kitchen. There was also something else coming from the kitchen.

A sweet buttery scent with a hint of chocolate, it kind of reminded the assassin of the time he had kidnapped Barbara Keen and that stupid girl Liza had been baking muffins. He never liked the girl and the fact she was so rude about sharing such delicious smelling treats made him like her even less. Maybe Oswald had found him a nice girl, much like how Don Falcone had back then, this could be trouble if she is trying to manipulate the poor man. Victor had the distinct impression that Oswald might not have much experience with women, the only women he had really ever seen the man spend any time around were Fish and an older woman he assumed was Oswald’s mother by the way the other man spoke to her.

As he crept his way towards the kitchen he noticed that the door was not completely closed and he could hear Oswald talking and laughing with someone and one thing quickly became obvious. Oswald was not talking to a woman, that was definitely a man’s voice he could hear in the kitchen with Oswald.

“So the M.E. got you suspended because you were doing his job better than he was? He must have been pretty useless.”

“The man was a complete imbecile, there was so much evidence he kept overlooking and he was probably one of the rudest men there, and this is coming from the place where Harvey Bullock works.”

“He is a rude asshole isn’t he?” chuckled Oswald to the other man, Victor recognized the other voice, he had heard it recently but he just could not place it and he could not see the other person from the door either. All he could see was Oswald sitting at a small breakfast nook table his leg elevated on the chair next to him. He looked really relaxed with whoever he was talking to. His suit jacket was hanging on the back of the chair his leg was resting on and his chin was propped up on one of his arms resting on the table as he talked and laughed with a cup of a hot drink in the other hand. The scene was so domestic.

“So the asshole M.E got you suspended, but if I remember correctly you were not suspended for very long, how did you get your job back so quickly?”

This time the other person answered with a deep chuckle and Victor saw Oswald’s face light up at the sound, heck he would dare say the man looked like he was glowing from the sound.

“I may have found a way to get that idiot fired. Didn’t take much really. Picked the lock to his locker and filled with its body parts. Made it look like he was selling them on the black market and when it was revealed I told the captain I had confronted him about it and when I had he had threatened if I told anyone he would make sure I lost my job. So he got fired and I got reinstated in forensics.”

Forensics? So this other person must work for the GCPD or used to work at the GCPD. It definitely was not Jim Gordon, he knew that man’s voice. Which meant the mysterious other person was in the kitchen making Oswald smile and giggle like that must be his Chief of Staff! That man he had helped take down Butch at the sirens that other night!

Looking at his wrist to check the time Victor realized it was now past the time he was supposed to meet Oswald that evening, so it was time to make his presence known so he pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked into the kitchen just in time to see the mayor’s chief of staff in a white floral apron pull a tray of fresh choc chip cookies out of the oven and place the tray on a waiting rack.

* * *

What a week it has been for the mayor of Gotham, It had now been a full week since that night of the confession at the mansion and things had fallen into a comfortable routine for the mayor and his chief and staff, no he would rather say the mayor and his wonderful lover. It was a Friday that the confession had happened and the following night, Edward had slept in Oswald’s bed beside him and then Sunday morning he had to hope to wake up to the sight of Edward’s sleeping face beside him, so he was a little disappointed to wake alone in the bed. Though it was reassuring that the spot in the bed next to him was still warm.

He was about to hop out of bed and find out where his lover had gone when the door to the bedroom opened and Edward walked in holding a tray that held two mugs of hot tea.

“Good morning sleepy head” he greeted as he handed Oswald one of the mugs of tea and as he took the first sip he could feel the hot liquid take away the morning chill and as he drank Edward climbed back into bed beside him and began on his own cup.

“Sorry it’s only tea, but Olga would not let me cook you anything for breakfast in bed. You are going to have to talk her into letting me use the kitchen some time for something other than tea.”

“You can blame Victor for that one I’m afraid” and Oswald told Edward the story of why Gotham’s most feared hitman was scared of his housekeeper and how it involved an attempt to make toast, a fire extinguisher, a gun, and a very angry housekeeper.

“Well unlike Victor I know how to cook and happen to be pretty good at it… even if I have not had many chances to cook for others. Especially baking” there was a sad tone to Edward’s voice as he said this and it tugged at Oswald’s heart. If cooking for others made his lover happy then he would do everything in his power to give the other man a chance to cook till his heart was content.

“I’ll have a talk with her later today, see if we can work something out where she will let you use the kitchen.”

After finishing their tea in bed Edward excused himself to go back to his old room and change since his clothes were still in the other room and Oswald decided to do the same. Edward had yet to get changed in Oswald’s presence and he did not really think anything of it, only a passing thought of how cute it was that Edward was shy. Both chose more casual attire to what they usually wore because neither had plans for going out that day. Oswald opted for a comfortable pair of trousers and a loose shirt and decided to just wear his house slippers to keep his feet warm and Edward opted for a pair of khaki pants, an old t-shirt and a pair of slippers as well. They then met downstairs for a lovely breakfast of pancakes and fresh fruit and while eating Oswald talked to Olga about letting Edward use the kitchen. She seemed apprehensive at first and grumbled greatly against it, but eventually, they came to an agreement that as long as Edward stayed out her way while she was preparing the main meals and cleaned up any extra mess he made she would not have too much of an issue with it.

The rest of the week had been a blur of Mayoral appointments and underworld dealings that by Friday Oswald had left exhausted, though there had been something on his mind the entire week, that being his current personal security situation. He had not really given it any thought until this week and had just been using the security that the city provided during the day when he was Mayor and at night the usual nameless thugs were hired, but now it felt like this was not enough to keep both himself and Edward safe. He needed a more permanent solution that could work for both his day and night time needs. The biggest gap in the personal security was after all that time in between been left by his day security and waiting for the evening crew to arrive. He needed a security team that would be there for him twenty-four seven realistically so that there were no gaps in his security and he really did not think of his day staff as all that reliable. Many of them had worked for Mayor James in the past, and that man got kidnapped far too often for Oswald’s liking.

Though he told his underlings he was not worried about Butch, the truth was that especially now he was terrified of the man suddenly showing up. Now there was more than himself that needed protecting. Edward could very easily get caught in any crossfire if something were to happen to him and there was no way he was going to let that happen or worse he could be kidnapped, tortured and then killed just like his mother was, just to get to him. He already had her innocent blood on his hands and he did not want anything like that to happen to Edward.

That’s why during a quiet lunch break in the early afternoon on the Friday Oswald decided it was time to make a call he had been meaning to make ever since the night at The Sirens. If you want to protect yourself from danger in this city, then perhaps one should have the most dangerous citizens on one's payroll, more permanently. He pulled out his ‘business’ phone and went to the very end of his contact list and pressed Zsasz, the other man answered almost immediately.

“Hey Boss, been a while”

“Far too long my friend, listen I have a business proposition I would like to talk to you about tonight at my mansion, let’s say about 8pm?” he had to make the call sound like a usual business call, in the mayor’s office anyone could walk in and he did not need anyone with connections to the press to overhear a conversation between the mayor of Gotham and the cities most dangerous hitman.

“Do you want me to bring anyone else with me?”

“No, just yourself for now. We will discuss all the details tonight.”

“Righto. See you tonight boss.”

Just as Oswald hung up the call Edward walked into the office with the afternoon schedule in his hands and a concerned look on his face. “Please tell me that was not another ‘business meeting’ for tonight?” There had been meetings every single night since Sunday night with the gang leaders in Gotham, something about a hypnotist causing trouble. In any other city, this would sound ridiculous, but after the whole incident with the monsters from Indian Hill, the Penguin was not taking any threat no matter how out there it sounded.

“Not exactly,” replied Oswald as he watched Edward’s brow furrowed in concentration, it was a cute trait in Oswald’s opinion and he could not help but smile at his Chief of Staff before continuing.

“Victor will be paying us a visit at the mansion tonight. I do believe we have not properly thanked him for that night.”

“And how does one thank Victor? I must admit I don’t know much about the man other than the fact most the cops down at the GCPD shit themselves whenever his name is even mentioned.” it was only there for a moment but when he mentioned the cops shitting themselves, a sly smirk had played on Edward’s face. There was most certainly no love lost between him and his old workplace.

That thought brought a smirk to Oswald’s face as well, he would definitely have to make sure Victor was with him the next time he decides to pay a visit to the GCPD just to watch their reactions and if things went to plan tonight, that would be something to look forward to in the near future.

“You mentioned earlier this week that you enjoy baking correct Edward? Rumour has it Victor has a hell of a sweet tooth.”

“I do have a really good choc chip cookie recipe I have been wanting to share with others…”

* * *

  
Upon arriving back home at the mansion Oswald had excused himself upstairs saying he was going to go and freshen up and reminded Edward that their guest would be due at eight but also warned that knowing Zsasz he could possibly arrive any time after seven thirty and there was also a strong chance they may not hear him enter the house. Edward must have had a worried expression on his face upon Oswald saying this because as the other man began his way upstairs he stopped two steps up and leaned forward a placed a chaste kiss on Edward’s lips. 

“Don’t worry, his an invited guest so he won’t do anything to harm either of us.” after that he continued up the stairs leaving a dumbfounded Edward in the entryway. He was not completely sure if it was the statement or the kiss that had his heart racing, he decided it was both and made his way towards the kitchen where he found Olga preparing some sort of stew for dinner.

“That smells amazing Olga”

“It is master Oswald’s favorite dish, goulash”

“Oh if it is his favorite you will have to teach me how to make it for him some time” smiled Edward in response

“Will need Oswald’s approval, it mothers recipe.”

It made Edward’s heart swell to know that Oswald had the chance to still feel close to his beloved mother thanks to Olga cooking him recipes from his childhood, but at the same time, there was also the tiniest tinge of jealousy there as well. Sometimes Edward wished he had the same happy childhood memories as Oswald to feel nostalgic about.

‘ _Don’t even think of heading down that path Eddie_ ’ sneered his inner tormentor in the back of his mind ‘ _We do not need to think about that._ ’ As much as that voice tormented him it also kept his mind away from things he really did not need to dwell on, his childhood being a big one of them.

“I’m going to need to use the kitchen tonight Olga” announced Edward as the housekeeper stood in front of the stove stirring the pot with a large wooden spoon.

“Victor is coming to visit us tonight so…”

“Not in kitchen!” She turned sharply pointing the wooden spoon at Edward in a threatening manner as if she had a knife pointed at him and Edward could not help but hold up his hands defensively.

“Victor will not be cooking I promise! Oswald wants to thank him for helping to save both of us that night at the club, so he has asked me to bake some cookies.”

She glared at him still pointing the spoon at him a moment longer before mumbling something in her native tongue and turning back to the stove. It was as much as an approval he was going to get from her.

A couple of hours later saw Edward in the kitchen once again wearing a floral apron over his suit as he mixed the ingredients for his favorite choc chip cookie recipe and just as he was rolling out the dough Oswald had limped his way into the kitchen wanting to help Edward but upon seeing him limping more than he had been earlier Edward insisted that Oswald take a seat at the breakfast nook and upon removing his suit jacket due to the oven making the kitchen a little warmer than the rest of the house.

As Edward continued the cookie making rolling out the dough and cutting it into shapes he and Oswald fell into a casual conversation about many things, mostly sharing stories from their work life before meeting each other. Oswald spoke of how he had first found work with Fish Mooney and how much at one time he had admired the woman and Edward told Oswald about the idiots he had to work with at the GCPD, stories of which had them both laughing. Sometime during the conversation, Edward had made both of them a cup of tea and just as Edward was pulling the first tray of cookies from the oven and placing the second in the door to the kitchen opened revealing their special guest for the evening.

 

~to be Continued


	5. Showtime Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Cobblepot along with his Chief of Staff and a very special guest begin a press conference at City Hall

Gotham Town Hall was a buzz of activity with the announcement of an impromptu press conference from one Mayor Cobblepot who had earlier that morning sent out an invitation to the local media and had sent a personal invitation to the GCPD’s Captain Nathaniel Barnes and Detective Harvey Bullock to be in attendance for the announcement as the Mayor had made it quite clear that this announcement would very much be something this city had needed for a long time. 

It had started the night before at the mansion with a conversation and business proposal the mayor had made with one Victor Zsasz and to say the man had been caught by surprise by the proposition was an understatement. It would have been such a cozy sight that night in the Van Dahl mansion to anyone who did not know how dangerous the three men sitting in the kitchen nook drinking tea and munching on fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies were. Gotham’s most dangerous assassin was happily digging into the treats that had been baked by none other than the mayor’s own Chief of Staff who was now sitting in the seat said mayor had been resting his bad leg  on which was now laid upon on Edward’s lap, lovely being stroked every now and again during the conversation. A motion that did not go unnoticed by the assassin.

“Ok, before this goes any further, I really have to ask…” Victor began as he placed another warm cookie between his lips and chewed, “What exactly is going on between you two?” 

Oswald and Edward shared a knowing smile with each other, before Oswald turned to face Victor and answer the man, but it was Edward who was still watching Oswald with an adoring smile on his face that was the first to speak up, “I hurt the most when lost, yet also when not had at all. I’m sometimes the hardest to express, but the easiest to ignore. I can be given to many, or just one. What am I?”

“Did he just ask me a riddle?” asked Victor looking at Oswald who he watched as the gears in the mind of the other man tried to figure out the riddle, then a bright smile bloomed on Oswald’s face. He must have figured out the answer.

“I do believe he did Victor, I’ll give till the end of this conversation to figure it out. We really must discuss the reason I invited you here tonight. Edward if you please?”

What the two had to offer Victor Zsasz was a new employment opportunity that was sure to cause a stir within more than just the underground world of Gotham, but if the three of them could pull this plan off...well it could turn out to be very amusing for all three of them. It was time to show this city who was truly in charge. It sounded like a very fun idea to Victor and he most certainly wanted in on this little scheme, so naturally, when the Mayor’s Chief of Staff placed the contract in front of him he was happy to sign and just as he finished signing he had an ah-ha moment and chuckled to himself. Now it was obvious why Oswald trusted this Edward Nygma so much and why he had heard the boss laughing so joyfully upon his arrival. 

“I think I just figured out your little riddle, Mr. Nygma and let me be the first to say congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you, Victor” smiled Oswald as he leaned over to Edward and placed a soft kiss on the other man’s cheek. “I hope you understand Victor this is something that can not be revealed to the general public of Gotham just yet, and part of your job will be to keep those nosy reporters away from here for that specific reason.”

“Completely understandable boss. There are a lot of closed minded people in this city.”

Edward Nygma had found himself surprised with his first proper encounter with Victor Zsasz. The man was nothing like he had expected him to be. With all the stories going around the GCPD about what a sadistic and dangerous man he was, it surprised him how easy the man so many of them feared was to talk to, but then again maybe that said more about himself. If anything he found it easier to talk with the assassin than he did with any of the meatheads he had the joy of working with before. For one he actually found himself enjoying Victor’s company and he got the feeling that it might have been a mutual feeling between the both of them. As he stood behind the stage watching the reporters, photographers and police officers enter the town hall he could not help the devious smile that curled upon his lips. 

“I know that look, someone’s having fun.” Edward could not help but jump at the voice behind him, he had not heard Victor approach him from behind. He had been warned by Oswald it was something he would have to get used to when it came to Zsasz, especially now that the man would be working closely with the pair. 

“They have no idea what’s coming, but then again they never really seem to do they?” there was a childish delight in Edward’s voice as he watched none other than Captain Nathaniel Barnes and Detective Harvey Bullock walk into the city hall and make his way to the front of the crowd. A frown formed on Ed’s face however as he watched the two men. Something was off about Barnes, last time he had seen the man he had to struggle to walk with the aid of a crutch due to being attacked during an investigation and now he was walking into the room like he had never been injured. No one recovered that fast.

“You just noticed something interesting” commented Victor watching the other man

“Just an inconsistency that does not add up, keep an eye on Captain Barnes. Something’s not right about him.”

“You mean other than that permanent stick up his ass?”  both men turned and smiled as Oswald began making his way to the stage, “It’s nearly showtime my friends, you two ready?”

Victor looked out into the waiting crowd, “Never been in front of this many people without a gun before.”

“Even without a gun you are going to have half the audience quaking in their boots, you know that right?” smiled Edward, he was very much looking forward to seeing the crowds reaction to all they had planned for today and as Oswald made his way up onto the stage he could not help the giggle of excitement, “Showtime Gotham”

Camera’s flash as Mayor Cobblepot made his way up onto the stage in front of the waiting crowd, head held high with pride, dressed in one of his finest suits he practically preened in front of the waiting crowd. A dashing smile on his face aimed at all those present today, it was indeed showtime for Gotham, they would learn today who really was keeping their city safe.

“Good afternoon, my lovely citizens of Gotham, before I begin I would like to welcome the GCPD’s own Captain Nathaniel Barnes and Detective Harvey Bullock to the stage please.” a welcoming outstretched arm was aimed at the two men sitting in the front row, no malice could be found in his smile, unless one was familiar with the many smiles of one Oswald Cobblepot. Harvey was one such citizen who had seen this scheming smile on the man’s face before and it told him that the mayor was indeed up to something, but to refuse the welcome on stage would only cause too much of a scene in front of all these cameras. It was a well-played move on the mayors part.

“Slimy bastard is up to something…” he whispered in Barnes' ear as they made their way upon the stage. A nervous tension was silently shared between them as the crowd around them fell into applause for the two men, if only they knew how premature their applause was. As they came onto the stage the mayor offered both men a welcoming handshake that was, of course, caught on camera by the many photographers present.

“As you all know, several weeks ago an attempt was made on my life by the Red Hood Gang and the GCPD were tasked with investigating and apprehending the culprits of this heinous crime, and I am so glad that Captain Barnes here put the best man at his disposal on the case. They did an excellent job in quickly tracking down the culprits and solving the case” Mayor Cobblepot paused as his smile dropped and he turned to face the two men standing before him before turning back to the crowd and continuing ”and I would congratulate them and the GCPD for their brave efforts in helping to make this city a safer place for all of us, if that statement was true.” he ended the accusatory statement with a sharp point at both men before slamming his fists down on the podium in front of him.

He then turned and faced behind the stage signaling with his hand for the first of the two men standing behind stage to step forward before he once again turned back to the crowd smiling once again “So instead, I want to give my congratulations to the real heroes who stopped the Red Hood gang and saved my life.” On cue the Mayor’s very own Chief of Staff Edward Nygma walked across the stage, deliberately passing both Barnes and Harvey a smug smile aimed at both men before a more pleasant one graced his lips as he faced the crowd.

“My Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, who unlike the police continued his investigation after the gang members were killed in a warehouse by my former friend and employee Butch Gilzean because he saw that something did not add up about the situation. It was through this further investigating that Mr. Nygma here figured out that is was Butch who was behind the whole fiasco with this new Red Hood Gang because the man that I believed to be one of my most trusted friends thought I had gone soft in deciding to leave a life of crime behind and work for you the good citizens of Gotham.” a sad smile was on the Mayor’s face as he spoke of his former ‘friend’s’ betrayal and just as planned the crowd was enamored and in awe of the Mayor’s tale of not only how useless the GCPD had been throughout the whole situation, but at the fact that his friend had betrayed him. His Chief of Staff now standing beside him placed a reassuring hand on the Mayor’s shoulder as a sign to comfort the poor man and the crowd ate it up completely.

Camera’s began to flash once again as reporters began asking questions to those on stage, many aimed at both Harvey and Barnes. They asked if the police force had not put their best efforts into the investigation because of the mayors past as a former crime lord. A sentiment that the police captain outright denied as did Harvey. Edward could not help the smile that played his lips as Harvey and Barnes tried to keep their tempers in check as the reporters continued to hound the pair of them. Momentarily he glanced over at Oswald and saw the proud smile on his lovers face, everything was going just as they planned. It was time for the next phase and on queue, a reporter pushed their way to the front of the crowd. A young woman by the name of Valerie Vale who had been promised a future exclusive interview with the Mayor if she were to ask the following question at today's press conference.

“Mr. Nygma, not to be rude or anything but I find it a little hard to believe that a man such as yourself stopped someone like Butch alone. Sources say there was an incident at The Sirens the same day as the warehouse shooting, could you perhaps tell us what had happened that night and what has happened to Mr. Gilzean since then.”

“I think that is a question, best left answered with the help of our newest member of staff. Wouldn’t you agree Mr. Mayor?” Edward turned and smiled at Oswald

“I could not agree with you more, my loyal Chief of Staff. Please let me introduce you all to my new Chief of Security Mr. Victor Zsasz!”

The room went completely silent with the announcement and all eyes were glued onto the man that made his way onto the stage.

“Fucking hell, you gotta be kidding me…” mumbled Harvey Bullock as the new member of staff made his way on stage for it was indeed Victor Zsasz.

 

~to be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun working on this chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger ending but I could not resist! Hope you all enjoyed this update!


End file.
